Happy Ending
by authorunknown42
Summary: My take on Marion's return.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marion...that name sounded vaguely familiar. It didn't jump out at her, as if it were something she ought to remember clearly. And it wouldn't have. Because she had never known one crucial detail about that name. One life-altering, confidence-shaking, happy-ending-destroying fact. That fact being, of course, that the name belonged to Robin's beloved and, as of a few hours ago,no longer deceased wife{ her brain deliberately ignored both how she had died and at whose hands, using the excuse that that didn't matter now that she was back }. His wife. Those words cut deeper than any pain or rejection she had ever felt, yet her brain continued to repeat them. Over and over, 'til her thoughts morphed into a dizzying haze consisting of only two words. She felt her control slipping away, into the haze, and then beyond. It, like all her other thoughts, all her cognitive abilities, was gone. Were she able to think beyond the haze, beyond the now dull ache of loss that she assumed would go on forever, she might have had the good sense to attempt to return to reality. But she was only dimly aware of anything other than the woman standing in front of her. As the haze slowly dissipated, she became acutely aware of her surroundings. In her trance, she had frozen stiff. She looked around, trying to asses the situation further, and made the grave mistake of looking in his direction. She couldn't breathe. She looked away, attempting to recover her composure, to no felt trapped, like a caged animal in a zoo. She felt the eyes of every person in the room boring holes into her head. some faces wore pitying expressions, others sported subtly smug grins. She was in desperate need of some air. She couldn't bring herself to speak, couldn't make any sound if she tried. So she left. It was an unceremoniously executed departure, but the finesse of her exit was a trivial matter in the wake of her fast approaching meltdown.

Finally able to clear her head of all nonessential thoughts, she began to mentally reprimand herself. How could she have so freely done away with the walls she had previously hid behind at the slightest hint of danger. Broken the promise she'd made herself to keep her heart safe, no matter the cost? How could she have forgotten what she was, allowed herself to forget the words she'd grudgingly lived by for so long.

Villains don't get happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke to the sun shining through her window, blinding her. And she was cold. Cold? It was supposed to be fairly warm today. Why was she cold. And where was Robin? He...oh. That's right. He was gone. Gone to "do right by his wife". Why did he have to be so good. She was mad. Mad at him, of course . Mad at herself? Maybe a little more than she'd admit aloud. Mad at Marian? She had no right to be. Not really. After all, hadn't Regina killed the woman? Well, the answer to that question was a little complicated now. But if Regina hadn't been such a coward in her youth, who's to say she wouldn't have been his wife? And yet, she was mad at Marian as well. And as for the Charmings, Emma in particular, they all had targets on their backs. In fact, anyone who was dumb enough to knock on her door right now, or even walk in front of her house, would most likely become a victim. That is, as soon as she could bring herself to get out of bed. How long had she been like this? What day was it? When was the last time she showered, or even changed clothes? These all would've been pressing questions, had she cared in the slightest. But she didn't. She told herself she needed to. Told herself almost anything in an effort to get out of this emotional rut. And yet, here she was, still in bed.

Two days. It had been two days. Almost three. She didn't know if it was the hunger, or the dehydration that had finally compelled her to get up and act alive, but, whatever it was, she was glad. As glad as she could be, anyway.

A knock at her front door abrubtly brought her from her thoughts. She descended the stairs, flame in hand, contemplating just who would be foolish enough to bother her after the night she'd had.

She knew by his voice through the door that it was him. She could hear him almost pleading with her to let him in. She stood for a few moments, not sure she would let him in again. Let him in again. She almost laughed at the words. Her hand hung in mid-air, waiting for her mind's decision. A few more moments of hesitation, and she decided she was as close to a conclusion as she would get. So, reluctantly, she...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright , first off I'm sorry it's been so long (if anyone is still there at all).**

**I know you don't need to hear my excuses, so I won't give them to you.**

**I don't really have a plan for this fic, so I guess we'll see how it goes. **

**If you guys have suggestions or ideas on where you want to see this story go, I definitely want to hear them. **

**I want to thank the two guests who left very helpful reviews (y'all are awesome).**

**No beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

**I guess that's about it so, here it is: **

Chapter 3

She never heard the lock turn. She never heard the second set of footsteps (though she, for the sake of her pride, maintains they practically mirrored her own). She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice, still trying to justify her decision. She had to make the right choice. For the both of them. If he wasn't strong enough to stand by his decision, she would have to be strong enough for the both of them. After all, she prided herself on being strong, on having no fear and showing no sign of weakness. _Until you met Ro.._

She cut herself off right there. Because if she didn't, she knew it wouldn't stop there. She'd start thinking about their first kiss, about the way he looked at her, about how much she loves him...No. She _loved _him. She'd resigned herself to referring to anything to do with _Him _in past tense in an effort to convince herself that she had moved on. She had to move on. Because he was married. _Is married. _Damn. This was going to be harder than she thought. Maybe she should just stay in bed forever. Maybe everyone would be better off that -

It was at this point in her wallowing that she became aware of his presence. And by very unconventional means. Though it took her a few moments to regain her orientation, she found herself pinned against the nearest wall. It was then that the second profound realisation of the morning hit her. He was a thief. If he wanted in a room, all he need do was pick the lock. Though the fact that he would do this to her (he had to know the fragile state she was in, whether or not she'd admit it. He was good at that) was rather shocking. A long and tension (more than one kind - was it always this hot in here?) filled silence followed, and she could feel her heart beating faster and She knew it most certainly was not usually this warm in here. She eventually decided speaking would be a logical course of action, as well as a convenient distraction from the noticeably minute distance between his mouth and her neck.

**"You broke into my house."**

She tried to snap at him, to make use of that icy, detached voice she had so much practice with. She couldn't. His left hand held her wrists behind her back, and the other she could feel dipping dangerously close to her ass. She was surprised, given their current position, that ANY words left her lips at all. There was a hint of a challenge in her voice, though. But it was weak (Whether that was due to lack of use or extensive crying neither could tell). He looked pale, and thinner (only barely, but still) than he had been 3 days ago. His eyes carried a deep sadness. One that she recognized. It was the look a person had when their life had become their own personal hell. Oh yes, she knew this look very well. She'd seen it every day for countless years in the very mirror she could she now across the way. Seeing that look in his eyes caught her off guard. She had thought he'd be happy now. Now that his true love was back.

He stumbled over his words, clearly unsure of how to respond.

**"I ...I..."**

His hand reached Its destination and she bit back a moan. This was wrong, and completely uncharacteristic. What had gotten into him?

**"You should be with your wife Robin."**

_You belong with her. You always have. She's your true love, after all. Because you have one. Because that's how this works. You're the honorable man, the good guy. I'm the villains, and villains don't get happy endings." _Her brain would not let her forget those words. Oh well. At Least he didn't know what she was thinking. She knew how it hurt him to hear her say things Like that. He was the reason she'd begun to believe otherwise.

At that moment, she felt his hand release her arms from where he'd pinned them behind her. She felt the heat from his body recede, and she wondered if she'd said that last part aloud. She realised, as she watched Little John (who ,no doubt, had known from the beginning where Robin was headed and followed him) escort Robin towards the door, that she had. She could tell by the expression of pure agony on his face. After her words he went willingly, refusing to meet her eyes. _This day was going to be a particularly long one_, she thought as she headed towards the shower. Cold, today. Definitely cold.


End file.
